fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beerus (Dragon Ball Genesis)
Summary The Dragon Ball Genesis incarnation of Beerus is Akreious' take on what a true God of Destruction would be. At the beginning, there was Creation. And when that light fades, comes Destruction. This has been, and still is, the reigning rule over the Multiverse. There are few who can challenge those who bring Destruction, and even less of those who can challenge the Deity himself. Personality A much more serious version of Beerus when compared to his canon counterpart; albeit he shares many similarities as well. He enjoys food, and a good fight when it suits him. He's not below lowering his power nor giving his enemies a chance. The main difference between these two are though, whilst Genesis Beerus doesn't destroy as needlessly as the canon version, he almost always tries to end fights quickly if he's in a serious confrontation and the opponent can POSSIBLY beat him. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Beerus Origin: Dragon Ball Genesis Gender: Male Age: At least over several Billions of years old, Over a few Quintillion or even Septillions of years after Time-Rift Incident (Despite only a few days passing in everyone else's perspective) Classification: Deity of Destruction Weight: ??? Height: 5'10 Combat Statistics Tier: Low 2-C | 2-B, Possibly 2-A | 4-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 1), Precognition (Gets premonitions of exceeding lethal attacks, allowing him to dodge any fatal attacks that may come his way), Danmaku, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-High), Energy Projection, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Reactive Power Level, Instinctive Reaction (Via Incomplete Ultra Instinct), Power Nullification, Rage Power, Statistics Amplification, One Hit Kill and Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure And Conceptual Manipulation (Conceptual Erasure) via Hakai, Afterimage Creation, Attack Reflection, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Illusion Manipulation, Durability Negation, Aura, Petrification, Time Paradox Immunity, Duplication, Sealing, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Telekinesis, Resistance to Possession (Demigra was fully incapable of possessing the weaker Xeno Beerus), Time Manipulation (Godly Ki allows users to flow outside of Time), Death Manipulation and Reality Warping (Death didn't even try using either of these against Beerus, citing them as useless against him), Transmutation, Existence Erasure (As a God of Destruction, his existence is deadlocked to always exist; Demigra was incapable of erasing Beerus), Mind Manipulation (Completely shrugged off mental attacks from Wish Dragons and Demigra), Soul Manipulation (Death was unable to claim (In context, means destroy and manipulate) his Soul; later Demigra and Fu was unable to do so as well), Life Manipulation, Absorption, Illusion Manipulation (Demigra's illusions had absolutely no effects on Beerus despite affecting everyone else), Void Manipulation (Tanked Demigra's void attacks and literally stayed in the darkness of The Void for a huge span of time whilst enduring the attacks of every Void Entity that came across him with little to no ki), Conceptual Manipulation (Even though Demigra had complete command over all Concepts, he was still unable to affect Beerus), Law Manipulation (As Beerus' position is bestowed upon him by Zen'O, even Demigra's Law Manipulation is unable to override or change anything that corresponds with Beerus), Order Manipulation (Despite being able to control the very fundamental laws across the infinite Magniverse, Demigra was yet again thwarted by Beerus who was unaffected by his manipulation of the Order of the Magniverses) and Fate Manipulation (Demigra even with Toki Toki's Eggs were incapable of affecting Beerus with Fate since Zen'O made it so Beerus' fate was to destroy, no matter what) | None of prior except Longevity, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Aura, Statistics Amplification, Blessed (Chosen by Whis to be a god of Destruction Candidate), Consequently has Existence Erasure (Both attack and Aura) and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: Universal+ Level (As a beginner God of Destruction, he was shown to be an equal to Canon Beerus) | Multiverse Level (Casually held off Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Vegeta and Super Saiyan God Ariko with a toothpick; all of whom are able to destroy Multiple Magniverses. Later casually destroyed Demigra with Toki Toki's Egg who was capable of destroying an unfathomably huge number of Magniverses not known by man), Possibly Multiverse+ Level (Was stated to be more than capable of destroying the Infinite Magniverse if he seriously wanted to by Whis, Grand Priest, Demigra, and Chronoa) | Star Level (Destroyed his Solar System's Star in an attempt to kill the previous God of Destruction. Xeno Bulma later rewatched this feat and calculated his energy projection to clock in at 1.42x10^42 Joules of energy) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Equalled Canon Beerus) | Massively FTL+ (Casually moved around as if Xeno Goku and Demigra was frozen in time. Later shown to be able to traverse from one side of the Universe to the other in just a few picoseconds), Likely Infinite Speed (Lived within the timeless void inbetween Magniverses; to which he stayed in it for Quintillions of years with little to no Ki left and still came out fine), Possibly Immeasurable (Speed Blitz'd Demigra even after he said he was moving at dimensions higher than what the Time Patrollers can even fathom) | FTL+ (Outran Void Rays, Attacks that travel over 7 times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multiversal, Possibly Multiversal+ | Star Class Durability: Universal+ Level | Multiverse Level, Possibly Multiverse+ Level | Star Class, Possibly Solar System Class (Survived casual hits from the other God of Destruction Candidate, who easily erased a Solar System with a pump of the hand) Stamina: Godly (Stayed within the Time Rift for Quintillions of years without sustenance or access to Godly Ki to protect himself with.) | Superhuman Range: Universal | Multiversal, Possibly Multiversal+ | Interstellar Standard Equipment: God of Destruction Gi | None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius (As a God of Destruction, they spend their first thousand or so years just studying absolutely everything down to the most minute detail on all species of the Multiverse; Specifically the knowledge to be fluent in absolutely all languages) | Genius (Tactically masterful to the point of being able to outsmart the other Gods of Destruction Candidates) Weaknesses: He is rendered inactive if all the Creation Kais are killed | Hakai takes effort to do and has a few-second charge-up time; Mitigated by a ranged, orb-form Hakai. Hakai Balls can be overpowered by brute force (Enhanced by Godly Ki). Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kiai:' An invisible Ki blast from Beerus' eyes or hands. These invisible blasts are seen capable of sending the likes of Goku, Vegeta, Ariko, Xeno Goku, and Pre-Toki Toki Demigra flying. *'Hakai:' The first move a God of Destruction learns upon becoming one. God of Destruction Candidates can perform a weaker version in the form of energy balls. The real version however has virtually no range and embodies Absolute Destruction. It is effective against any and all beings, even against Angels (Assuming the Hakai hits). The only person shown able to shrug off a Hakai is Zen'O himself, which is not surprising. Feats of the Hakai are erasing the concept of Death along with its Abstract Entities (With the Creation Kais having to later replace it), permanently killing Fusion Zamasu (With High-Godly Regeneration), Hit Demigra and almost killed him across the Multiverse, and even erase Void Spawns who are naturally made up of Existence Erasing energies. The only known way to defend against a Hakai is with another Hakai or superior Erasure techniques such as Zen'Os Erase. Beerus is notably very trigger happy with this technique; always going for it the moment something annoys him or he thinks something is off. **'Hakai Aura:' When serious, a God of Destruction can coat themselves in an Aura of pure Destruction. Any and all things that touch this aura will instantly be erased. The God of Destruction Candidates version can be bypassed with sheer power, however the one Beerus utilizes makes him basically invulnerable to all attacks; even to the point that Demigra, who's power has been stated to rival Ultimate Shenron, was completely incapable of using any of his abilities on Beerus. *'Reality Warping:' As a high-level Deity, he naturally gains this ability. He uses it multiple times on small-scale events such as warping in more resources for human chefs to cook with, warping in Gold so that Bulma can be even more rich, and recreating Planet Vegeta as a Reward for the Saiyan's efforts. On a larger scale, he's shown to be capable of ripping holes in universes in order to venture outside of it and even recreating an entire magniverse. *'Matter Control:' Being a deity of Destruction, the very atoms and quantum strings of creation are frightened by his presence. Whilst not shown on as high as of a level as Reality warping, he has shown to be able to create holes in walls and fix them not unlike a zipper and casually create nuclear fusion with a snap of his finger. He even creates a Quantum Portal to teleport back in time without causing any paradoxes, as him going back in time is already cemented in the timeline and therefore already happened. *'Beerus' Judgement:' A trio of flashy attacks purely for fashion sense; not used when in serious combat. **'Sphere of Destruction:' A huge energy sphere that's generated by Beerus. It resembles a huge star and can reach levels of Magniversal Destruction. **'Wrath of the God of Destruction:' A finger-attack usually used to boost the power of the Sphere of Destruction even further, however even by its lonesome is capable of fatally harming Demigra. **'The Destructor's Raindrop:' A Small energy-pellet that drips from Beerus' fingertip. It's as small as a raindrop, but upon contact with a target, will instantly cause objects up to the size of stars to explode into its base quarks. *'Atom Blast:' An Atom-Looking Ki Blast. These attacks operate with infinite Speed and Energy, always moving at a constant speed nomatter what. When a single one of these attacks missed, it ripped right through planets and kept on going at its own speed. Even Goku at Super Saiyan Blue Kaiokenx20 was forced to dodge this. Being capable of stopping and destroying one of these implies that the person is capable of nullifying its infinite, constant speed to a finite level. *'Energy Nullification:' As a god of Destruction, he can instantly cancel any form of energy that touches him should he desire. Shown when he nullified Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball and the numerous attacks by Infinite Zamasu who had reached Magniversal level. However, Hakais bypass this ability. This instantly reverted Super Saiyan Blue Xeno Goku down to that of only his body and caused him to be unable to control his Ki for an entire day. *'Destruction Edge:' A powerful Ki-Blade made up of Godly Ki, it is visually similar to Vegito's Ki Blade. Beerus' version however is hilariously superior; breaking Goku Black's Aura Slide (Scythe form) in one swipe. Similar to Goku Black's version as well, it is capable of breaking through dimensions with ease even if the barriers between worlds are "locked". **'Destruction Splitter:' Based off of Whis' cheesily named "Whis Blade". It is visually similar to that of a Purple Great-sword. This newer blade is capable of sending out daggers of Dimensional energy that homes in on its targets, weakening them with each dagger that hits. The main sword itself is enhanced with hakai energy, being able to slice through virtually all materials. *'Incomplete Ultra Instinct:' Beerus has learned an incomplete version of Ultra Instinct. However even if it's incomplete, he's shown extreme mastery over this technique and was shown capable of dodging attacks not normally possible. An example of this is when he used Destruction Edge to block most energy attacks from Infinite Zamasu, Dodge the rest that he missed, Hakai huge parts of the Magniverse away all while protecting Goku and Vegeta at the same time. Key: God of Destruction Rookie | God of Destruction | Mortal/God of Destruction Candidate Note: There are multiple Beerus' in the Dragon Ball Genesis continuity, and Dragon Ball Genesis is the most notable one. Other versions include Canon (Not Shown), Xeno, Heroes, Primal and Negative versions. Other Notable Victories: Jimmy (Stuffed Verse) Jimmy's Profile (Note: God of Destruction Beerus vs Restricted Jimmy) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Dragon Ball Genesis Category:Dragon Ball Category:Deity Category:Gods Category:Cats